Opposites Attract
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Every parent wants what is best for their children, Izayoi Takahashi is definitely no exception. Read where it all began for Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin, Koga and Ayame, and Sango and Miroku. It all started with a long time promise of marrying their children to each other when they became old enough. And you know what they say: Opposites Attract. May later contain lemon
1. Chapter One

**HEHE…HI *WAVES NERVOUSLY* I KNOW, I KNOW I SUCK BUT I'M BACK! AND WITH A NEW STORY. I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. OH WELL.**

**CHAPTER ONE-ARRANGED MARRIAGES? SINCE WHEN!**

_**THE TAKAHASHI HOME IN TOKYO, JAPAN (NORMAL POV):**_

''What did you just say?'' A half dog demon known as Inuyasha Takahashi questioned.

''When you all were really little we lived next to this nice couple who adopted two children just like your father and I. We became friends right away and you and the boys would always love playing with their children so we decided when you got old enough you would marry each other. You are old enough now,'' His beautiful human mother named Izayoi explained.

She fell in love with Sesshomaru and Inuyashas' father when she was a waitress at a café. His name was Inutashio Takahashi. He had divorced Sesshomaru's mother shortly before that and immediately fell in love with the beautiful human woman, Izayoi.

''Who are these girls?'' The gorgeous full dog demon Sesshomaru Takahashi asked coldly.

''You will meet them soon. Don't worry,'' Their mother assured them with a bright smile.

''How did you decide which girl would go with who?'' A handsome full wolf demon named Koga Okami wondered.

''According to your personalities. Hehe,'' Their mother giggled nervously.

''Huh?'' A charming human known as Miroku Hoshi questioned.

''Well, Sesshomaru is unfeeling and cold-No offense-so I chose Rin Yamamoto for him. She is a beautiful, friendly, caring, bubbly, smart, witty, kind _human_ and everything Sesshomaru needs to complete his life,'' Izayoi smiled.

Sesshomaru grunted in disgust. He didn't need anyone to complete him. Especially not a _human. _He was perfect just the way he was.

''What about me? I'm a half breed mother, in case you haven't noticed. No girl wants a half breed,'' Inuyasha sneered.

His mother frowned.

''I chose Kagome Higurashi for you. She is a beautiful, smart, witty, funny, strong, independent, caring, kind _half demon,_'' His mother smiled at him warmly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was a half demon.

''What about me?'' Miroku grinned pervertedly.

Izayoi sighed.

''Sango Taijiya. She is going to keep you in line. She is beautiful, independent, strong, smart, and sassy. She will slap you into next week if you even think about touching her or any other girl,'' She grinned satisfied.

Miroku paled. Izayoi looked at Koga who gulped. He was a bit of a flirt.

''Ayame Wolfe. She is a wolf demon. She is beautiful, sassy, confident, blunt, kind, and smart. You won't even think about other girls when you see her,'' Izayoi smiled.

The boys looked at each other. Why did it seem like things were about to become difficult for them.

_**SAME TIME IN AMERICA**_

_**HE HIGURASHI HOME IN NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK (NORMAL POV):**_

''UM. Can you repeat that one more time?'' A beautiful half demon/miko named Kagome Higurashi asked.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

''W-We're getting m-married?'' A charming full wolf demon named Ayame Wolfe stuttered.

''Yes. It's time to start thinking about your futures. Rin is already nineteen. I think it's time for you to talk about settling down. I'm not demanding that you absolutely marry them when you don't want to. I'm just asking you to give them a chance and just try,'' Their beautiful human mother explained.

''Who are they?'' A gorgeous human named Sango Taijiya asked.

''Well. Your fiance's name is Miroku Hoshi. From what I hear he's a giant pervert and touches anything that comes into his view and has boobs. His mother wants you to help control him,'' Mrs. Higurashi smiled nervously.

Sango stared at her.

''Gee. I wonder why he isn't already taken? He sounds like a _real _catch,'' Sango mused sarcastically.

Her mother smiled at her apologetically.

''What about me?'' A absolutely stunningly gorgeous human named Rin Yamamoto questioned.

''Rin. You know how great and friendly you're to everyone. Well, Sesshomaru Takahashi thinks everyone is _beneath _him. He _hates _humans and is very cold and emotionless. His step-mother needs you to try and get through to him. Figure out why he is the way he is. I believe you could do it Rin. I believe in you,'' Her mother smiled encouragingly.

Rin frowned. What could cause someone to be so cold and unfeeling. Her heart hurt for him knowing all the things he was missing out on being that way.

''Who do I get? Is he cute? Please don't tell me he is ugly,'' Ayame pleaded.

''Koga Okami. He is a bit of a flirt but not as bad as Miroku. His mother thinks you could capture _all_ of his attention,'' Her mother said.

Ayame smirked. She would _definitely _capture his attention.

''I guess no one wanted the _half breed_ Kagome,'' Kagome sneered.

Her mother smiled at her sadly.

''His name is Inuyasha Takahashi and he is a half demon. He has a short temper and doesn't trust a lot of people. Help him to trust you,'' She finished.

Kagome's eyes softened. She knew _exactly _how it felt to not trust anyone. The girls looked at each other. For some reason they felt that their lives were about to get difficult.

**I AM KIND OF EXCITED ABOUT THIS NEW STORY. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE NOW SOOO. REVIEW PLEASE! **

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter Two

**TIME FOR CHAPTER TWO OF MY NEW STORY. ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM? YEAH YOU ARE. IMPORTANT NOTICE: I ADDED MORE TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AFTER I POSTED IT THE FIRST TIME SO YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND READ IT PLEASE. I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. OH WELL.**

**CHAPTER TWO-RIN AND SESSHOMARU**

_**WITH THE GUYS (NORMAL POV):**_

''I don't understand why we are doing this. Meeting this girl won't make me change my mind. I'm not marrying her,'' Inuyasha asserted angrily.

Sesshomaru grunted in agreement.

''Don't be like that boys. We're not demanding that you marry these girls,'' Izayoi stated.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in uncertainty.

''Then what are we doing?'' He questioned.

''Just get to know them. That's all I'm asking. If you for some reason absolutely do not want to marry these girls, then don't,'' Their mother consented.

The boys looked at each other questionably. It seemed too good to be true.

''Really?'' Koga asked hopefully.

''Really,'' Izayoi confirmed.

The boys 'Whooped' and Hi-5'ed each other. They turned to Hi-5 Sesshomaru but he just stared and then looked away.

_**WITH THE GIRLS (NORMAL POV):**_

Rin was reading in the library as usual. She woke up earlier than the others so she could have some peace and quiet to herself.

Rin was incredibly intelligent. She graduated High School at fifteen. Currently she was the Head Doctor at the local hospital. She let work control her life though. She loved life and everything about it.

For Rin there was so much left in the world that she wanted to see, so much she wanted to experience. She wanted love.

She wanted someone to think that she was the most amazing girl in the world. She wanted to be someone's most important person.

''Good Morning Rin,'' Kagome greeted.

Rin smiled and put her book away.

''Today is the day. What if everything changes?'' Kagome questioned.

Rin smiled sadly.

''Nothing is going to change. After they leave we will go back to having only each other. I won't let anything happen to any of you,'' Rin promised.

Kagome nodded. The doorbell began to ring. Their mother stuck her head in the door.

''They're here. Get the others please,'' She smiled and went to get the door.

Kagome and Rin went to get Ayame and Sango.

_**DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE BOYS (NORMAL POV):**_

''Izayoi! It's so great to see you,'' The women smiled at each other and giggled.

Inutashio smirked at his wifes' cuteness.

''I heard about your husband. I'm so sorry for your lose,'' He frowned.

Ms. Higurashi smiled sadly and nodded.

''Your boys are so grown up and extremely handsome,'' She complimented.

''Thank you. Where are your girls?'' Izayoi asked.

''They should be coming down any minute now,'' Ms. Higurashi smiled.

_**WITH THE GIRLS (NORMAL POV):**_

The girl were hiding behind the wall next to the stair case. Peeking around to take a look at their future 'Husbands'.

''At least they aren't ugly,'' Ayame breathed a sigh of relief.

Rin giggled.

''So who's going first?'' Kagome asked nervously.

''Well. Seeing as how I got the pervert, I should get to go last,'' Sango smirked.

''Leave them waiting is my motto. So, either Rin or Kagome goes,'' Ayame smirked.

Kagome looked at Rin with hope. Rin nodded and walked into the living room.

_**WITH RIN AND THE BOYS (NORMAL POV):**_

''Hello. My name is Rin,'' She smiled politely.

Sesshomaru glared. Izayoi smiled brightly in excitement. She dragged her to Sesshomaru and introduced them.

Rin held out her hand for him to shake. He looked at it in disgust.

''This Sesshomaru has no intention of touching a filthy _human_,'' He growled.

''Sesshomaru!'' His mother exclaimed.

Rin smiled and shocked everyone by grabbing him by the ear, like he was a bad child.

''What's wrong with humans? Huh? Clearly you have no manners and weren't educated enough on humans. You're coming with me. Clearly you need an education,'' Rin reprimanded him while dragging him towards their library.

Izayoi smiled.

''Isn't she wonderful?''

**TA-DA! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter Three

**HEEELLLOOOO...WELL WHAT HAD HAPPENED WAS MY DAD BROKE MY LAPTOP SO I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS TO GET MY NEW ONE AND I **_**PROMISE**_** THIS TIME I WON'T EVER LEAVE FOR YEARS AT A TIME AGAIN T.T JUST PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I OWN NOTHING T.T**

**CHAPTER THREE-SANGO/MIROKU AND AYAME/KOGA**

_**RECAP:**_

''Hello. My name is Rin,'' She smiled politely.

Sesshomaru glared. Izayoi smiled brightly in excitement. She dragged her to Sesshomaru and introduced them.

Rin held out her hand for him to shake. He looked at it in disgust.

''This Sesshomaru has no intention of touching a filthy _human_,'' He growled.

''Sesshomaru!'' His mother exclaimed.

Rin smiled and shocked everyone by grabbing him by the ear, like he was a bad child.

''What's wrong with humans? Huh? Clearly you have no manners and weren't educated enough on humans. You're coming with me. Clearly you need an education,'' Rin reprimanded him while dragging him towards their library.

Izayoi smiled.

''Isn't she wonderful?''

_**END RECAP**_

_**WITH THE OTHER GIRLS ON THE STAIRS (NORMAL POV):**_

Ayame was standing there smirking. Leave it to Rin to take on a scary demon when she was just a regular human. She looked at the others.

''Who's next?'' She asked.

Kagome looked at Sango nervously. Sango saw it and sighed.

''Whatever,'' She walked towards their guests.

Miroku saw her and started to drool.

''Hello. My name is Sango,'' She smiled politely.

Izayoi smiled brightly and looked at Miroku. Miroku grabbed Sango's hands.

''I look forward to marrying you beautiful lady.''

Sango's right eye began to twitch. 'Calm down Sango. It's okay. He's just being ni-' Sango's eyes widened when she felt a certain hand in a place it shouldn't have been.

**SLAP.**

''If you ever touch me again I'm going to punch you in the face and then make you unable to have children!'' Sango threatened angrily.

Miroku sighed. Now he knew why Izayoi had chosen her for him. She was a challenge which made her even more appealing to him. He would definitely have her. Sooner or later.

''So where is Ayame?'' Izayoi asked full of excitement.

''Hi. I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Ayame,'' A beautiful and alluring wolf demon walked into the room smiling.

Koga smirked. She wasn't half bad.

Izayoi grabbed her hand and brought her to Koga. Ayame looked up at him and smirked. Koga smirked right back at her. She just challenged him! He could see it very clearly in her eyes she was daring him to try and resist her. This would be very interesting.

''My daughter Kagome should be here any minute. She is a little nervous it seems,'' Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

''I'm sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Kagome,'' A voice said sweetly.

Inuyasha looked towards her and almost chocked on his own breathe. She was perfect. He would have her.

**I FINALLY UPDATED. I KNOW, I KNOW I'M GOOD PEOPLE. SO RIGHT NOW I'M GOING THROUGH MY STORIES TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I SHALL DO SOOOOO REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter Four

**WHAT IS UP MY PEOPLE? WELL I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY :) NOW IT IS TIME FOR CHAPTER FOUR! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING T.T**

**CHAPTER FOUR-THE BEGINNING OF LOVE STARTS WITH INTEREST IN THE OTHER PERSON**

_**WITH RIN AND SESSHOMARU**_

While the others were getting acquainted, Rin was pulling Sesshomaru up the stairs by his ear. Finally Sesshomaru registered that this tiny human was making a fool out of him, he retched out of her grip and glared. If looks could kill she would have died 100 times over by now.

Rin looked at him with a raised eyebrow at the look he was giving her.

''What's with that face?'' Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. Who was this girl? Why wasn't she afraid like all the rest?

''You dare touch this Sesshomaru with your lowly _human _hands? Who knows how many men you have touched or let touch you!'' Sesshomaru growled angrily.

''You should know better then that Sesshomaru,'' Rin smiled.

''Excuse me?'' He questioned still glaring at her small form.

''You are a demon,'' Rin stated simply.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. His anger giving into confusion.

''You should be able to smell that no one has ever touched me,'' Rin said quietly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He leaned forward to sniff her. She was completely pure. She was probably the first human he had come across that was pure. Sometimes even the middle school he passed on his way into work smelled like sex. It disgusted him to no end.

''Why?'' He asked, not even sure himself what he was asking.

''One day I wish to be married. When that day comes, I don't want to look my husband in the face and say I have already given myself to someone else,'' Rin anwered.

Rin turned and walked towards the library. Sesshomaru didn't know why but he followed her silently. She seemed to be interesting to him.

When they reached the library Rin stopped at the door. Sesshomaru watched her.

''Did you know the beginning of love starts with interest in the other person?'' Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru just stared back at her, unsure of what to say to that. She seemed to do well at making him speechless.

Rin walked into the library and sat down on one of the chairs. Sesshomaru sat down in the other across from her.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. No unneeded words.

''Why are you so cold?'' She questioned bluntly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. No one had ever asked him that. People just seemed to think it was how he was born or something. His step mother knew, he could tell. His father, however, had no idea how he felt when he brought home that human woman.

''That woman down there isn't my mother,'' He simply stated.

Rin nodded.

''My mother was a full demon and she was very cold. When she found out she was pregnant, she became enraged. Her and my father were arranged to be married for political reasons. They forced her to give birth to me or be killed. After I was born she became even more cold and hateful. Eventually my father found his true mate, Izayoi. I hated her at first. I thought she would be the same as my own mother. She treated me better than my own mother did. She cared for me, asked me how I was, cared about what I had to say, even asked me what I wanted for dinner. I came to understand her and somehow even love her like a real mother. However, it was too late for me. I was exactly like my mother. Cold, ruthless, hateful, and uncaring. I never changed. I didn't see the point in it. No one would see me differently anyway. Why bother?'' He explained.

''I would see you differently,'' Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

''Sesshomaru you have no idea how much you are missing out on,'' She stated and walked out.

Sesshomaru watched her leave.

'Missing out on?' He pondered.

**'Sex,'** His inner beast voiced.

'Shut up,' Sesshomaru commanded.

Is that what Rin meant? Surely not. He could hire someone for that sort of thing. Ridiculous. He walked back downstairs to join the others.

**HIIIIIII :) WELL I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! WELL I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE BUT NOW IT IS FINALLY DONE AND READY TO POST! REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
